Ask Magnus
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: I saw this done with Death Note so I decided to try one for MI. You send in questions by review or PM and I make Magnus answer them. They can be MI related or his opinion on bacon. IT'S UP TO YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Magnus, Alec, or any other MI stuff. I just kidnapped Magnus and Alec for this.**

**~~~lol~~~**

Do I have to answer ALL the questions?

**Yes Magnus, or you're gonna get locked in the closet again.**

I Magnus the Magnificent Bane shall answering ALL of your questions. Mostly cause PBN's closet is a very scary place… So, send questions by PM or Review.

**Ignore Magnus, he will only answer ones sent by review (***cough* review whore *cough*)** That's it! Back to the closet! **

NO! I'll be good!

**-_- fine… but this is your LAST CHANCE!**

Okay… I will answer all but please use review because I get put in the closet with the insomniac from Death Note when you don't…*shiver*

**And don't worry, I won't be showing up in the Q&A part unless there is something that I need to tell you. Starting in the next chapter it is ALL Magnus! *cuddles Magnus and gets punched by Alec***


	2. Chapter 2

**Team ****Jem**** Carstairs **

**So, ****Magnus****, how much do you REALLY love Alec?**

I love Alec with every fiber of my being. And PBN wants me to tell you that she loves your name.

**KamichamaKarinFreak**

**Where the hell do you get your rainbow leather pants?**

The internet darling, it really is a magical place.

**Bookworm24601**

**Okay Magnus, who did you see during Clary's rune demonstration? Answer honestly! (Lock Alec in the closet if you have to during this question Pyroninja)**

Why I saw my Alec of course! *goes and cuddles Alec* This is PBN- We JUST got him out of the closet! He isn't going back in! *doges book Alec throws at her head*

**XxHushHushxX**

**how do you get your hair so sticky uppie?**

**what made you fall for alec (apart from his eyes of course!)**

**what is your fave color (it can only be 1 color cause I no how much you like rainbows :P)**

It is a magical device called hair gel dear.

I honestly don't know. Just his amazing personality and when he blushes it is so adorable!

Light blue and I bet you know why! *huggles Alec*

**Shi-Toyu**

**Which do you perfer, eyeliner pencils or liquid eyeliner? I find pencils a lot  
harder to control. Any tips?**

Also, what's your favorite make up brand?

Liquid is indeed easier. I too use it.

And my favorite brand is Chanel love.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, this is PBN! I wanted to let you guys know that if you see speech like this it is mine and if it is in italics it is Alec.

**Team ****Jem**** Carstairs**

**Magnus****, how does one get an invite to one of your parties? Are mundanes allowed in?**

I honestly don't know how people get invinted. I invite about 20, 2000 show up. And no, the last time I had a mundie I ended up getting woken up by those incestuous little shadowhunters. _Magnus, be nice. They aren't brother and sister._ Fine! But anyways, you know what happened! *mumbles something about stupid vampire rats*

**Shi-Toyu**

**What was the first thought you had the first time you ever saw alec?**

Mmmmmmm… _Magnus!_ Keep it T raaaated! If I must! I wished he would look at me like he was Jace then I was very confused cause I normally am NOT attracted to Shadowhunters.

**lenkagamine133**

**1. Ok, other than ****Gilligan's Island**** what other shows from that time period do  
you like? (I love ****Bewitched****. Parents raised me on those shows and ****classic****  
****oldies music**** ^^) **

**2. Whats your favorite Disney movie? **

**3. Favorite animal? **

**4. Whats your ****favorite pastime****? (other then make up and fashion.)**

1. None really, I didn't really watch much TV then, sorry… But good parents for raising you on that music.

2. Cinderella. It's all glittery and whatnot

3. Chairman Meow. I have decided he is his own species.

4. Scr- MAGNUS! Fine… "canoodling" Alec. There, you happy?

**Bookworm24601**

**why do you hate  
Jace so much? And no, you can't use:**

1. He's an ass/ bastard/ etc.

2. Alec.

Oh, and no throwing books, Alec! That's not nice! I know she locked you in a  
closet, but still!

He just erks me… And also the other reasons you used…

_She didn't lock me in a closet, she was pointing out the fact that I didn't come out that long ago. Just like every time she and/or Magnus get to…*gloom* _

**BookWormForLife**

**If bacon was a religion, would you follow it?**

Ummmm…No…

**PmotherP()**

**Name all the downworlders (not there names just like vampire, werewolf, fay)  
you have dated**

how many people have you dated? (dont say so many ive lost count please )

Alec is not immortal, and will die one day, how do you feel about that...

Pretty much all of them except for werewolf.

I lost count when I was 150 love. Sorry.

It saddens me deeply… I sometimes start crying if I think about it.

**Anonymous1997**

**My question is, what would you do if your answers conflict  
with what CC writes in the future books?**

Then I will tell PBN that she was the worst kidnapper EVER.

**danielle-redfern**

**In ****City of Glass**** you were talking to Tessa,do u no if Will and ****Jem**** still  
alive?**

And what was it like meeting Alec's parents?

Yes I was talking to Tessa but I'm not sayin if she was a ghost or not cause it has been questioned by some,*glares at PBN*, and yes I do know but I won't tell you. But I neeeeds to know!

And as for meeting Alec's parents, the word Hell comes to mind… Nah, just kidding, they are really nice people.

**TDSonic135**

**Why do you wear so much glitter? I love sparkly things. Next question, what was the wildest party you've had?  
Is there a spell to make someone sane? Have you ever been to vegas. Last  
question, can you use a spell to teleport me some chocolate? I love chocolate!  
Sorry for asking a lot of questions.**

I wear so much glitter because I too love sparkly things!

The wildest? Hmmm… Probably in 1990 when a group of drunk warlocks teleported my entire flat to New Guinea.

If there were a spell for that we wouldn't have had the ordeal with Valentine in the first place. I'm curious though, why do you need to know?

Yes I have been to Vegas. I went there when it first became famous.

Here, *teleports chocolate*, It is a very rare kind but I don't know from where.

Don't apologise for asking a lot of questions because they make PBN happy and then I don't have to be in her closet that now also has a blonde headed midget in it.

The first person to guess who the blonde headed midget will get a hug from Magnus! They will? Or would you rather go to the closet? I WILL!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fragrance-Of-The-Paradox**

**whos the blond headed midget?**

You will find out when someone gets it right. If I told you I'd get put in the closet with him again…

**KamichamaKarinFreak**

**The blonde-haired midget thing is going to bother me all week! Thank you  
SOOOOOOO much! (sarcasm)**

I can't even think of a question because of it!

You are welcome love. ;-D

**Shi-Toyu**

**Ok, ****Magnus****, I need your help super hardcore here! I'm stuck on something for  
my fanfiction. If Alec got turned into an angel and had to leave for an  
indeterminate amount of time to train in heaven(so he didn't lose control of  
his new powers and wipe out a city or something), what would you do in the  
mean time?**

Also, I'd like to get to the bottom of this. I've seen it written both ways.  
Are you the pitcher or the catcher with Alec?

Also, where can I find some sparkly gold liquide eyeliner? I've looked  
EVERYWHERE! I have silver, now i just need the proper counterpart.

I would be very depressed. Also, Chairman Meow would starve to death because I forget to feed him and Alec typically does it.

Umm… That's a little to personal.

Same as my answer to everything shopping for mundies, the internet.

**Bookworm24601**

**I'd say it was Jace, but he's not a midget...so...I have no idea...**

But...can I still get a hug?

Oh, and what's your favorite color of glitter?

_No, you can't get a hug._ Maaaagnus. Hug. Now! *hugs Bookworm24601*

My favorite color glitter? Hmm… I guess silver.

**danielle-redfern**

**Magnus,**

You're totally awesome and fabulous (not that u didn't know that ;)) But ur an  
evil little sparkly warlock for not telling me if Will and **Jem**** are alive!  
anways on to my question!**

When did u start wearing glitter?

And wuld have helped the Shadowhunters if Alec wasn't there?

And last: When you erased Clary's memory did it bother you at all that you  
were taking away something that culd've been important to her?

And ok one more question XD: Which one of the Shadowhunters is your favorite?  
(Besides Alec! No offense Alec, love ya ;))

I wouldn't tell PBN either so the only time I'm let out of the closet is for answering questions…

When they started selling it.

At the end, yes because it would have saved me but all the other crap, NO FREAKING WAY! _I feel loved *cuddles up to Magnus*_

I didn't know that it could've been helpful but at the start I did try to change Jocelyn's mind. (not using magic)

Other than Alec? From this centeruy, Isabelle I guess. If it can be from any century Jem.

**malec 4 eva**

**I'm guessing Honey from Ouran or ****Momiji**** from ****Fruits Basket**** ^_^**

ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!

1) If it wasen't for Alec and you could date any male celebrity you want, gay  
or not, who would it be?

2) If Jace randomly burst into flames right in front of you, would you put him  
out?

3) Which do you love more: Alec, Chairman Meow, or glitter?

4) Speaking of whom, how old is Chairman Meow?

Nope, You are on the right trail though. *cough*manga/animae*cough*

1) I guess Bill Kaulitz. I don't care that he's straight. He is? O.o Yes.

2) *looks at Alec* do I have to? _Magnus! He's my best friend._ Fine! But I won't be happy about it!

3) Alec. Alec without a doubt.

4) I don't know… I'm a horrible owner. _yup_

**BookWormForLife**

**If there was a day dedicated to you, what would you lke it to be called?**

How old is Chairman Meow?

Would you own a fish if it flashed random colours?

Magnus the Magnificent Bane the High Sparkalay Warlock of Brooklyn Day. MBHW Day for short.

Didn't I already answer this? _That was from malec 4 eva this is BookWormForLife._ Oh, I don't know…

They have those?_ no Magnus, it's a random question._ My day hath been ruined… Of COURSE I would own one!

**HPJellicleCat**

**What's your favourite thing to do with Alec? =D**

**2. What's your favourite ****ice cream**** flavour?  
3. Do you like people who dress/act like you or do you actually think the  
opposite?  
4. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?**

;-D Let's just say this fic is rated T…

Coffee

I find it creepy.

Ihre Mutter _Magnus! _What?

**Immortal42  
****Magnus****, is your name secretly Joe? Can you do a spell to make all my teachers  
never give any homework again? Do you regret erasing Clary's memories? Do you  
feel responsible for Simon being a vampire now?**

No, my name is really Magnus.

Yes but I won't.

No, if I hadn't I wouldn't have ever met my Alec.

No, it's his own fault for being stupid enough to not listen to Isabelle.

**Elise The Amazing **

**Do you hear the voices too? Or is it just me?**

Sorry love. That's just you…

**ka-squiggle**

**1.) What's your favorite song? What about your favorite singer(s)?**

2.) What song(s) do you listen to when you're upset, fighting with Alec,  
really happy, etc.?

3.) Do you and Alec have a "song"?

4.) How many languages can you speak?

5.) What's your favorite movie to watch while snuggling with Alec on the  
couch? :)

6.) Have you ever been in a band at any time/ If so, did you play an  
instrument or sing?

7.) Have you ever completely embarrassed yourself in front of Alec?

8.) Favorite book? (Anything written by **Cassandra Clare**** doesn't count.)**

9.) Are you and Alec planning to get married anytime soon?

10.) What is your favorite time period of the ones you've lived in (excluding  
the present)?

And now for a few dares, since Mittens will allow those...

1.) Dress in a Gothic lolita sort of fashion, just to mess with Alec. (And I  
mean a dress too because I'm a pervert...)

2.) Dye your hair some weird color, but don't tell Alec until it's done!

3.) Come visit **Alabama****, for a need a hug from a certain sparkly warlock. :)**

Also, Alec? Don't throw books at Mittens. It could damage the books and they  
aren't very aerodynamic. Throw rocks instead! :D

Questions-

I don't have one really.

Upset- Dear Diary by Pink

Fighting with Alec- Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

Happy- The Happy Song by Liam Lynch

Yes, At the Beginning With You from Anistasia…

I don't know. Like 12 I think.

I don't have one cause we never pay attention to the movie anyways.

No, I have never been in a band and I have been told quite frequently that I'm tone deaf by a certain mean adorable Shadowhunter. *glares at Alec*

Nope. Not a single time. I do embarrass him quite frequently though.

Hmm… I'd have to say Gravitation.

No. Alec dosen't want to… :'(

Modern times. Definatly. All the others were quite drab compared to this one because they all lacked the best thing ever. Glitter.

Dares-

1&2.)*puts on Gothic Lolita clothes and dyes hair neon green* ALEC! *glomps Alec* *_has heart attack* to… random. Even.. for… Magnus._

3.) No.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bookworm24601**

Well, then I have no idea. I don't watch a lot of anime.

Okay...um...Do you like dogs? What's your favorite breed? Lol, I don't know  
what to ask and I'm trying to keep you out of the closet.

Oh, and to play off another question: if Jace was on fire would you put him  
out if **APEC**** didn't make you? :)**

I prefer cats. I don't really have a favorite breed.

Of course not! I can not stand him.

**.hope**

Has anyone ever called you a freak for wearing so much glitter? I wear glitter  
all the time to school and some of the people call me a freak! But Im getting  
used to it..

But who would be crazy enough to not like glitter? :P

Yes, and don't worry. Everyone gets called a freak at least once in their lives…

I have no clue. Even though he won't admit it, I know Alec secretly looooves glitter. _I do not!_

**Shi-Toyu**

Have you ever read Hands Off? I think it might replace gravitation.

Have you ever picked up an overly feminen hobby? (ie: **Knitting****, counted ****cross****  
****stitch****) If so, what was it?**

Do you secretly have an intensely complicated plot to get Alec to wear color?

Is it true that you secretly put glitter in Alec hair while the two of you  
kiss?

No.

Me? Nooo. It's not like I wear make up ALL the time or anything!

Of course not! *ponts out the window and gasps. When Alec turns nods and mouths yes*

Yup!

**Elise The Amazing**

What time period is the blond headed midget from?

The 1900's.

**Anonymous1997**

Could it be Naruto?

Sorry, nope.

**Mad Ink**

All right, Magnus, I think I'll ask a question now. I'm a teleporting super  
assassain, and I was wondering if you could POSSIBLY get some seraph blades  
for me? I already spoke to Jace, and he won't give me his split swords because  
apparently they hold sentimental value. I think my alter ego in a paper back  
is just too lazy to make another set. It'll piss Jace off and make me  
irrevocably content. Well, not irrevocably because I'm too cool for that and  
every time I use that word I feel retarded since it was in Twilight.

You hate the book too, right? Or am I alone on that front as well?

Sorry but no, It is aginst The Law for me to give a mundane, even if they teleport, a seraph blade but I will be happy to give you fakes of Jace's split swords and tell him I gave you his.

I hate it but for some inexplainable reason PBN likes it. I am just waitin for Jasper and Alice to chow down on Bella so Edward will go kill himself.

**HPJellicleCat**

Do you like glue? =D

What do you think of astronomy?

If you could be anywhere, where would you be?

Does hair gel classify as glue?

I love it!

Curled up on the couch cuddeling my Alec.

**ka-squiggle**

IT'S EDWARD FROM FULL-METAL ALCHEMIST! :D

Yes but I'm not hugging you. HUG MY MOMMY! No! And she isn't your mom! Hug her or you get locked in the closet with Jace and Mello! *hugs ka-squiggle*

**BookWormForLife**

How can you have a birthday for Chairman Meow but not know how old he is?

Have you ever been to **Australia****? If so, what are your thoughts on it? If not,  
why not?**

Keep in mind I have the cat for ages, I lost track…

Yes and I enjoyed it.

**Mrs. Morgensternxoxo  
The kid from zatchbell? Um.. ****Magnus****, did valentine ever hit on you?**

No.

The answer is in the question. He hates Downworlders, no, he did not ever hit on me and for which I am thankful.

**Cheesecakefarts  
Ok first question.**

Should I name my cat aftr yurs?

Second question

What other pet would u have asides chairman meow?

Question three

can I be yur apprentice?XDpweeeeaaassseee?

(makes irresistable puppy eyes of Doooooooommm!)

oh oh oh and I think I know who the blonde haired midget is ,it's iether **misa****  
****amane**** or Edward elric! I wanna hug the sparkly warlock!**

No, that would be a little creepy…

A parrot. Cause they scare the crap out of PBN.

No, can't train mundies. Sorry.

Yes it's Edward Elric. But, someone already got it. *glare* hug. Now. *hug* THERE! NO CLOSET! PLEASE!

**IssyRedbird**

1.) If you had to sing a song to Alec, what song would you sing? (I'm thinkin,  
**When I Get You Alone**** XD)**

2.) What's your favorite thing about Alec, if you don't mind me asking?

3.) What was the first thing that ran through your mind when Alec kissed you  
in front of all the Shadowhunters and Downworlders?

4.) (this one is kind of for Alec) What was the first thing you thought when  
you first saw Magnus?

Every Time We Touch by Cascada.

His, well, everything about him is amazing.

I looked to see if he had the Fearless rune on…

_She's pretty, wait, that's a dude! He's somkin!_


	6. Chapter 6

**.stars**

what do Asian houses smell like to you?

I haven't been in one in so long I don't even remember…

**The Mad**** Hatter's Friend**

Would you like to see Alec in a dress? In a uniform? In...*gasp*...sorry. I  
forgot. I should be doing my homework right now, anyway.

Have you ever heard of the manga FAKE?

Yes lol, and OMFG YES! *fantasizing*

No.

**Bookworm24601**

Moving on, what's your favorite century and why? (excluding this one. We all  
know how much you love Alec, but you're going to have to come up with a better  
reason.)

I don't know. I guess the 1800's cause they were pretty interesting.

**RosalieCullenHale1**

kaa uhm i think that magnus should tell me if he ever ever ever hit on either  
jem or will and tell the truth or i will get you locked in the closet again.

Yes I did so PLEASE! Don't get me locked in the closet!

**Team ****Jem**** Carstairs**

My dear **Magnus****- 3 questions. 1) Isn't everyone a midget compared to you?  
You're tall... 2) Who was your favorite person from 1878 ****London****? It was Jem,  
right? And you can't pick Camille. 3) How do you feel about the name Malec?  
How does Alec like it?**

yes

Actually, it was Jem. I was quite fond of him really. But I only say him because you won't let me say myself.

We both find it cute. Until pbn sees us kiss and squeals it…*shudder*

**Elise The Amazing**

If you could wack someone with a herring, who would it be?

What is your favorite book/ book series that isn't **Mortal Instruments**** related?**

What would you do if you had the choice to be bffs with Jace or never wear  
glitter again?

What is your favorite name? (it can't be your or Alec's names)

Your favorite spell?

What made you think of Chairman Meow's name?

Why did you move to **New York****?**

If you could change one thing in the past, what would it be?

And lastly, why do warlocks stop aging? When?

Jace.

The Book of White.

I would huggle Jace if I had to in order to keep my glitter. I love it almost as much as Alec! _Almost?_

Ummm, I don't know!

The one that gets me coffee…

I don't remember.

I got sick of London.

I wouldn't have broken up with Alec in the first place…

Because we are immortal and whenever we want to.

**malec 4 eva**

Anyways, to the questions!(These are all movie related, btw.)

1) Have you ever seen the movie **Hoodwinked****! If so, what are your thoughts on  
it?**

2) What do you think of **Johnny Depp****?**

3) If you could re-make any movie and play anyone in that movie, what would it  
be and who?

4) Have you seen the movie The Labrynth? If so, what are your thoughts about  
**David Bowie**** as Jareth?**

no

Yum. _*slap*_ Ow! You know you agree! _That's besides the point._

There are too many love. Far too many…

Nope, never seen it. Sorry.

**RozaIvashkov1452**

Dear Magnus,

I love you, you are my favorite person, well maybe tied with Luke and Dimitri  
Belikov (You dont know him). I have one question, if you had the power to turn  
a mundie into, well a non-mundie, would you? If so, would you change me  
please? If not, please explain why. This is just a **hypothetical question****, but  
I am VERY curious.**

No I wouldn't. Being a Downworlder is not as appealing as one would think. If you are dead set on being one try Simon, he seems pretty stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bookworm24601**

Okay um...what's your favorite vacation spot? Why? Oh, and a quick one for  
Alec, will you EVER let **Magnus**** dress you up? Like for ****Halloween**** or something?**

Hmm, I'd say either France or the Bahamas. They are both really nice.

_No._ Pleeeeeeease! _NO!_ Please?_ NO!_ Don't you love me? _Yes but the answer is still no._ *pouts*

**BDMJ-Fangirl**

1) if you had to have a threesome with Alec and any other person of your  
choice who would it be? (Alec you can answer this question as well)

2) if you had to choose between glitter and your cat to live without what  
would you choose?

3) if you could have anything in the world (non Alec or glitter related) what  
would you choose?

4) will you pleaaaaaase have Isabelle join you for questioning?

5) can i pretty please with glitter on top have a double hug from you and  
Alec!

No one. That's just shnasty. NO! PBN'S ABNORMAL SPEECH HABITS ARE CONTAGIOUS!

Hmm…. This is a tough one… Chairman Meow cause he keeps me company when Alec is gone.

Darling, I'm a warlock. I CAN have anything I want. But, that afore mentioned color flashing fish would be FREAKIN AMAZING!

**Elise The Amazing**

What would happen if I knocked you out right now? -picks up lamp- I can.

*snaps* _***lamp turns into chocolate***_ That's what would happen.

**RozaIvashkov1452**

Hmm, I thank you for that answer, but why do you think Simon is pretty stupid.  
Oh and could you get me into contact with him?

*shrugs* He is kinda pathetic. BE NICE TO SIMON! HE IS AWESOME! Fiiiiiine.

No, sorry.

**RosalieCullenHale1**

okay so who was it you hit on in that time and also lets say you could make  
Alec immortal and could be together with him forever however it would  
eventually make him angry at you because he couldn't stand forever and  
watching the people he cares about die would you turn him immortal f you knew  
that this senario would come or would you leave him mortal. also could you  
hook me up with Jace I mean i would have said Alec but I want to keep my head  
and be careful with the answer I still have the closet at my disposal

Jem.

Alec and I have had this discussion. No, I wouldn't. _*still upset about it* _

Alec, get your freakin phone. NOW! _*texts Jace* Sorry, he said no._

**the book lady**

Omg! Hi Magnus! Soo I have two questions...

1. What was your favorite moment in the MI book series, why?

2. If one thin in the MI series could have gone differently what would it be,  
why?

When Alec kissed me in The Hall.

Max wouldn't have died.

**EchoingDreams**

Okay- If you had just one food you could eat for the **rest of your life****, what  
would it be?**

If you had to choose between wearing only the color black for the **rest of your****  
****life****, or never using sparkles again, which would you choose?**

I don't know… I mean, certain things get boring after 800 years let alone forever.

I look really good in Black ya know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bookworm0220  
Annnnnyway, would you ever get a playmate for Chairman Meow? If you did, what  
would you name it?**

I don't know… I just randomly name things. _He named his hairdryer Mr. Blowy…_ That was NOT my fault!

**MollyGM**

**1. Do you have a favourite book?  
2. Is the blond headed midget, the guy Will was talking about when Tessa first  
came to the institute in ****England****?  
3. Have you ever thought of owning a dog and calling it Chairman Woof?**

1. No  
2. No, as afore mentioned it is Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist.  
3. No

**HPJellicleCat**

What would you do if Alec died?  
AND  
If you could choose ONE thing that you liked the most about Alec, what would  
it be?

I don't know… I've never really been sad about someone's death…

His AMAZING clothes sence. *almost dies from laughing so hard* _*throws pillow at Magnus's face*_ No, seriously, his personality.

**danielle-redfern  
Okay umm do you think if Alec lived forever you'd get bored of him? cuz idk  
about being with some1 forever sounds. .. long. .**

And do you believe in love? (I dont -.-) Like i get u really care about Alec  
but do you love him? (eww i used the word xD)

Ur so amazing Magnus! Oh and Alec! :D

No, I love Alec more than glitter. _*cough* doubtful *cough*_

Yes as I just said, I LOVE Alec. Not LIKE him a lot. Just for the record Magnus, you're insane. I agree with danielle-redfern 

I know! _Um…thanks?_**  
**

**Elise The Amazing  
Anyway, can you do me a favor and whap Jace with a lamp? Not my new chocolate  
lamp. -huggles Choco ****Lamp****- MINE!**

and can I get a hug from you and Alec? Please? Or I'll set the Gothic **Twinkies****  
on you! They're immune to magic. Why? Cause I created them.**

*snaps* _**Ow! WHY IS THERE A FLYING LAMP?**_ Mission accomplished. ;)

Um, o-kay? *hugs* _*hugs*_ That is the best thing I've ever heard! Can I use those as threats on mah friends? lol

**StevieRae2011**

I'm new and i have to say, **Magnus****, i dont like Simon either! He's so freaking  
irritating. Can i PLEASE have a hug. God, i wish you weren't gay. Here's a new  
question. 1)If CLARY was burning would you save her? 2) Do you have a spell so  
my cat will stop scratching me? 3) What is you're opinion on Robert Patinson?  
(he's sooooo ugly!) 4) If you had the option, would you give up your powers  
and become mortal for Alec? 5( Last one, have you and Alec discussed moving in  
together?**

*hugs*

1) Probably  
2) No, unfortunately…  
3) He is a fail, at life.  
4) Yes. It wouldn't even take a heart beat.  
5) Yes.

**RozaIvashkov1452**

Grr, Magnus, you are being really difficult. I'm beginning to doubt your  
awesomeness. Oh by the way, who do you want to play you and Alec in the **Mortal****  
****Instruments movie**** that is being made? It cant be you or Alec. Have you read  
the Vampire Academy series. If so, who do you think is hotter; Dimitri  
Belikov, or Adrian Ivashkov.**

Sorry but Alec and I don't have his number and he isn't in PBN's closet.

Um, I don't really know…

Nope, never read it.

**RosalieCullenHale1**

well Jace go die I hate and I love sebsatian more then you (highly irrelevant)  
now **Magnus**** if you had to date anny celebrity (alec is not a celebrity) who  
would it be also did you like the fasion in that other time we knoow about  
(what year was that the year with jem and will) or the fasion of today better.**

HAD to? Um, I guess Bill Kaulitz.

Today cause it's cooler and also, if I wanted to I could wear those clothes and no one would think twice about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Okaaaay, before we get to Magnus I'm gonna make a quick announcement. As you may have noticed I usually cut out the review part and only post the questions. Well, I'm a lazy bannd geek so that shall now end. Also, some of them are just plain funny so, ENJOY!

**Elise The Amazing  
Yep! I give you free use of my gothic twinkies. I have many, many other  
original threats for myself. And guess what! I stole my own Alec. He's not  
yours- he's from after CoFA. I keep him in my basement :).**

So, uhhhh… -pokes **Magnus****- I'm boreded. :D BUTTERBIES ARE FUMMY!**

Magnus, how do you feel 'bout **Adam Lambert****? He's . :). Didya get that? Either  
way, he's hawt. :). So, Magnus, in your opinion, what would be the best way to  
end a war between llama-corns and gophers? ****Gophers**** are by far the most evilest  
creature on earth. THE CUTE IS AN ACT! They want in on our donuts. -shifty  
eyes- what's your favorite type o' donut? What's your favorite animal? WTH DID  
YOU EVER SEE IN CAMILLE? grrrrr…**

What are butterbies? _Butterflies dear._ Are you sure? _No but it's safe to assume…_  
He's cool I guess.  
Llama-corns?  
Crème filled. _*snort*_ *slaps Alec playfully*NO FOREPLAY ON THE COUCH!  
Cat.  
I don't remember.

**Simonlover  
Opinion on bacon.**

**Oh, and I almost forgot, I LOVE you! And sparkles. Hey, if it doesn't work out  
with Alec, will you call me?**

Yum.  
Thank you but no. Alec is my one true love._ *cuddles up to Magnus* _*gags*

**StevieRae2011  
Thanx for the hug, ****Magnus****. That's so sweet. Mmm, i want a hug from alec now.  
And, i just have a request of Magnus. Can you do anything to wound Simon? If  
so, do it! Plz? Love this story!**

Welcome. _No._ Closet. _*hugs StevieRae2011*_  
Um, not that I know of and I'm not to fond of finding out so… Sorry.

**Kosmorina  
****Magnus****, if you suddenly acquired a goat, what would you name it, and where  
would it live?**

Btw; You and Alec are the cutest couple ever! ^^

Trinkles and I would make a new room for it. I mean come on, would Trinkles not be an AWESOME name for a goat? _No Magnus, you're just a drug addict._  
I know! ;)

**Team Jem Carstairs  
Would you hate me if I told you that you remind me of Adam Lambert? Has anyone  
else told you that?**

No I wouldn't and I don't remember. PBN? I don't either and I'm to LAZY to check… But I know people around the web do so we'll say yes! XD

**Lordy100  
hola ****Magnus******

1)have you been to **England**** lately if so have you shopped in ****ASDA****?**

2)do you push pull does or is that just me :(?

3)Mind if me and my best friends borrow Alec for a little show and tell ;)  
remember i have the abilty to set fire to a little warlocks wardobe collection  
if not xx

1)No  
2) Yes…  
3) I DON'T CARE! ALEC IS MINE! ALL MINE!

**CitrusObsessed  
Ohhaiiderr!**

Okay, my questions:

1. Mr Blowy? Really?

2. Are Chairman Meow and Church getting married, because that would be SO  
cute!

3. What's your opinion on **Adam Lambert****?**

AND

4. We know that CC told us that you bi-sexual, but does everyone just assume  
that your full-blown gay? (Haha, 'full-blown' ;D)

1. Blame the two year old Shadowhunter I had to watch while their parents were away once.  
2. …They're cats. They don't get married.  
3. He's pretty cool I guess  
4. Yes and that's what she said. OH NO! PBN'S BAND MIND IS CONTAGIOUS!

Oh, one more thing. The next chapter will be my tenth chapter and this is a milestone for me personally so to commerate it I will have a poll posted on my profile page. You vote wether you want to add Simon, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Maia, Luke, or not adding anyone. Thank you to all of the people who read, review, favorite, and alert this fic. This would literally be nothing with out you reviewers. Honestly, I was surprised I made it to chapter 5 let alone 9! Now, keep up the good work mah peoples!


	10. Chapter 10

**RosalieCullenHale1  
****MAGNUS**** I LOVE YOU! i also love alec but i don't want to be turned into a rat  
so i won't go any further with that.**

Magnus I think you should dress like **Adam Lambert**** (ha you already do) Also  
can you sing?**

Can you dance?

Can you make out with Jace for me?(i would be greatful)

if you and Alec adopt a little girl young enough that you can name her can you  
name her rose after me (thats my pen name not my real one.) PLEASE PLEASE  
PLEASE!

I LOVE YOU MAGNUS!

**tseee sorry i haven't even checked my email for like a week. but mags I have  
some questions.**

what are some nicknames you have had. Alec answer too.

Alec Magnus will you ever get married if so which oof you would be the bride  
and which the groom.

Wise choice…  
Yes. _*cough* no *cough*  
_No.  
_No!_ I agree. Just, no… ew.  
Maybe…

Gah, um… Glitter-Freak. _Blue Eyes *glares at Magnus*_ ;) Sparkle-Boy. _Alec is TECHNIALY a nickname… _devil._ *hugs Magnus* you aren't. *kisses Magnus* *_filming…* Cause I'm creepy like that.  
Um…If we ever get married I'm not wearing a dress. Alec? _Do I look like I would wear a dress? You open my closet and there is black, black, and more black. _I know, that MUST be seen to…

**iluvtheboywiththebread  
This is a REALLY good idea!**

Question:

Who's a better kisser, Camille or Alec?

_Good question. Magnus? _Alec, definatley Alec.

**Team ****Jem**** Carstairs  
Wow, chapter 10 already, nice. I vote Simon! And as for ****Magnus****... What's your  
favorite color? {Rainbow is not a color!} Also, where was your favorite place  
to travel to, ever? Where do you want to go next?**

Light blue…;)_ *blushes*_

**FrenchKissOfMandM  
Magnus,**

1. Do you and Alec ever want kids?

2. Can I have a hug from you to?

3. If you magically got pregnant (I wish you would xD) what would your kiddy  
or kiddies look like?

:) love ya!

1. We might adopt…  
2. *hug*_*hug*_  
3. Um… IF that were ever to happen I don't know. But it won't so no worries.

**CitrusObsessed  
PSSH! EVERYONE gets married, ESPECIALLY cats!**

ANYWAY!

1. Have you always been called **Magnus****? I mean, I can't really imagine your  
parents calling you Magnus...**

2. This ones for Alec. When you think of the theoretical closet that you used  
to live in before you met Magnus, do you think 'Jeez, it's so much better  
outside that damn closet.'? Oh, and when/if someone asked why you're so pale,  
would/have you responded with 'Because there's no sun in the closet.'?

Heh, shpanks :)

No, cats don't get married dear…*slightly worried* Yes they do! Shows what you know!  
1. Remember, I 800 years old, not that odd in retrospect.  
2. _…Um, not those words exactually but yeah, I guess being "out of the closet" is better… And no, I have never even considered it. Now one time when a little girl wouldn't shut up about it I did almost tell he because I ate babies but decided against it…_ You have mean thoughts! I'm shocked!

**RozaIvashkov1452  
I want to tell Magnus one more thing PBN, Magnus band minds area wonderful  
thing... I would know try marching band minds... trumpets are the worst. This  
was a word from a flag twirling color guard girl.**

They get worse than her? Ohhh yeah, you should meet squerrily-kinz. She makes me seem innocent! *twitch*

**HPJellicleCat  
Ha...haha...hahaha... XD I've missed you PBN. ;)**

ZOMG, okay, sooooooooo:

1. WTF? IS THAT A **CAMEL****? Why is there a camel in your bedroom? =O**

2. I LOVE BROTHER JERAMIAH. I THINK HE'S FUNNY. BD How do you think it would  
feel to have your mouth sown shut? =O

3. What does - *gasp* OHMYFUCKINGGOD! MY QUESTION IS RUNNING AWAY! WHAT THE  
SHIT? **MAGNUS****, GEEEEEEEET MY QUESTION BEFORE IT LEAVES THIS WORLD  
FOREVERRRRRRRRRRR!**

I've missed you toos!  
1. What, camel? WHERE?  
2. Not fun…  
3. *snaps* _***question falls to floor***_ There.

And to finish it off, Introducing our next vict- I mean guest. _Why am I here?_ _Good question. Why is HE here?_ Cause the reviewers wanted him. WHY? _Cause I'm that awesome._ *glomp* I lovels you Simon! _Um…get it off!_ Hm…Same reaction as Alec. _No, I said get this demonic thing off of me before it hugs me to death._ Meh Tomato tahmoto. *done hugging Simon* So now this fic is Magnus, Alec Simon and sometimes me. Thank you all! _Umm…What do I do?_ Answer the reviewer's questions or get put in PBN's closet…and that is one scary place…_Um… Okay…?_


	11. Chapter 11

**HPJellicleCat  
La-di-da-di-da... WA! I LOVE YOU.**

FOR SIMON:

Why are you such a man-slut? Really.

FOR **MAGNUS****:**

PHEW! *wipes forehead* Thanks. Question: What does it feel like to have no  
**belly button****? *curious***

FOR ALEC:

*hugs* YOU ARE MY FAVOURITE. (And Magnus.) You're like a wittle **teddy bear****!  
*pinches cheek* When did you realise you were in love with Magnus? =)**

_I'm not a man slut! anymore…_  
Um… Never really thought about it. I guess it's kinda awkward.  
_GET THIS DEMONIC THING OFF OF ME! _Just answer her question_ Fiiiiine. When my siblings decided to trade me for Jace._

**IssyRedbird  
I have one question each for all three of you:**

1.) **Magnus****, do you watch Glee? If so, what's your favorite character?**

2.) Alec, if you couldn't wear black or brown, what color would you wear?

3.) Simon, do you enjoy being a vampire, And who do you like more: Isabelle or  
Maia?

Thank you for answering my questions :) Y'all are my favorite characters :D If  
you don't mind me asking, may I possibly have a hug?

1.) Yes. I love Kurt. _*cough*girl*gough*_ *snaps* Who's the girl now? ;) _CHANGE ME BACK! NOW! _No. Magnus, three, two, Alright alright! *snaps* There happy?_ Yes._  
2.) _Gray._ Why must you dress so drab darling? _Gah._ Now's not the time to argue about Alec's HORRID taste in clothes. _Says the one with a skirt over her pants._ One more comment and you get the closet. _I'm sorry!  
_3.) Um, not really. Isabelle. Without a doubt. _*glare* Death unto the boy that make my sister cry_. _*cries* You scare me…_  
Ugh, I'm getting tired of hugging these people. *hugs* _*hug* __Do I have to?_ YES!_ Fine…*hugs*_

**FrenchKissOfMandM  
Thank you or answering Maggie! -huggles-**

Now for more!

1. Alec: what would you be doing now if you where still hiding **Magnus****?**

2. Magnus: who would you marry if you had to save the world doing it: Miyavi  
OR **Johnny Depp****?**

3. Alec: do you ever regret not kissing Jace? I mean, didnt you want to at  
least know how it felt before you told the whole world you love Magnus?

Call me that ever again and I will cut you. _ oh, I don't know, I like it._ I'm not afraid to cut you off you know._ pft. Like you could go a day without m- __NO DEATAILS! I don't care if the rabid fangirls of doom like it I don't._ Not everything's about you ya know.  
1. _He probably wouldn't have anything to do with me and I'd be all emo and whatnot. NO! PBN'S HORRID SPEECH IS CONTAGIOUS! _;)  
2. Umm… Can I pick Alec? PLEEEASE? I'll let you glomp me if I can!  
3. No, I don't regret it at all. The only thing I regret about it is that I didn't realize that I didn't love Jace sooner.

**EchoingDreams  
YAY! HI SIMON!**

Simon- Who do you like more, Izzy, Maia or Clary?

**Magnus****- Can i have some of your sparklyness? And would you ever get a dog?**

Alec- Do you have any control over what Magnus does to your apartment?

_Hi?  
Isabelle_ _And once again, I will find a way to hurt you if you upset her in ANY way WHAT SO EVER!_  
NO! *hugs all glitter to chest and hisses* No, I'm a cat person. *still hugging glitter*  
_The last time I tried to stop him I was handcuffed and couldn't get off the couch._ That ended up being quite fun in the end. ;)_ NOT while you were remodeling though…._

**Team ****Jem**** Carstairs  
Simon! I love you! ****Magnus****, Alec, how do you feel about this? Simon, two  
questions: is it easier now that you told your mom you're a vampire? And can I  
have a hug? Did I already say I love you? Because I do!**

_Very good, tomorrow we will learn tree. _Be nice to the reviewers! *pimpslap* _Owww. Fine._  
About what? _No clue. _Please specify.  
_No. Fine…*hugs* yes… _

**Insomniac  
1. LetLETLETLET ME DRESS ALEC UP AS A SHOTA-BOY. PLease? I know you'd like it,  
****Magnus**** ;)**

2. Simon...if you ever feel the need to vent, just yell at a wall. Will you  
promise me that?

3. Alec, if Magnus asked you to marry him, would you? If you say yes, it's  
legally binding. Then,

4. Sing this to Alec, Magnus:  
**如果你要嫁人，不要嫁給別，一定要你嫁給我！帶著你的錢財，領著你的妹妹，跟著媽著來****！**

1. That's really up to Alec. _NO!  
_2. _Um…Okay?  
_3. _Yes but neither of us can now._ Exactally, you have Clavey things to do and I have to help your mom find Camille. _*awkwardly looks down cause no one else knows about him freeing her*  
_4. Um, why?

**RozaIvashkov1452  
Simon as earlier forementioned, magnus told me that if I wanted to become a  
downworlder I should ask you... my question now goes to you. If you could make  
somebody a downworlder would you?  
**_No I wouldn't. I wouldn't want anyone to have to face the fact that everyone they loved would die and they would live forever._****

Bookworm0220  
I'm so happy you answered! I always get ignored on these things NO MATTER  
WHAT. How can you not have a **belly button****? 'cause if you have to have one if  
you where born, or you would have died in your moms tummy!(which would have  
been very sad)**

I love you guys :O)

PBN makes us answer everyone. _Even though we don't wanna answer some people…_  
I am half demonic, I wasn't tecnially of my mother. I wasn't connected to her in the womb, if I had of been the demon blood in me could've killed her.

****

hi. i'm... uh... a little shy here. so, i have a question for magnus, alec and  
simon but before i ask, i just wanna say...

*takes a deep breath* I FREAKING LOVE YOU! ESPECIALLY MALEC! AND YOU TOO,  
SIMON! *cough*

simon, if isabelle, maia and clary are being eaten by a demon, who'd you save  
first?

**magnus, who'd you rather be your boyfriend: jace, simon or valentine? and no,  
you cant say alec.**

**alec,when did you realize you were... gay? and when did you realize you were  
actually inlove with magnus?**

thanks!

_Clary.__* punches Simon in face*__Ow! I said he cause the other two are capable of saving themselves. They are scary women…__ Well, still._  
Is gag myself with a spork an option? Answer. Fine, um if I HAD to chose, I would choose abstenance. _I feel loved. *cuddles Magnus*  
I don't know, I guess when I was about 13-ish? I realized I was in love with him when they decided to trade me for Jace._


	12. Chapter 12

**Team ****Jem**** Carstairs  
Yes! A hug from Simon! My life is complete! Sorry, guys, I meant: ****Magnus****,  
Alec, how do you feel about Simon being here?**

Meh, I'll have to get used to him anyways. _He's irritating…._

**FrenchKissOfMandM  
LeGasp! Maggie! You don't like the ****nick name**** I gave you? -on urge of tears-**

And yes, you can pick Alec –glo

**mps you to the ground-**

Questions!

Magnus: Do you love the band **The Clash**** an the ****punk rock**** era? I get made fun of  
for dressing like I stepped out of 80's punk rocker :(**

Alec: Do you believe you will ever give in and fall in love with glitter?

Simon: ... Um... Hi? XD ever thought of growing your hair long?

No, I hate it…  
*snaps switching his place with Simon.* Yesss. *huggles Alec*  
Not to terrible for either… And just ignore them, they're probably just jealous that they can't look as awesome as you.  
_No…never. Glitter is EVIIIILLLL!_

**HPJellicleCat  
Yeah, I suppose you aren't a man-slut ANYMORE...but I'M HAPPY FOR YOU AND  
ISABELLE. =D**

**Magnus****, do you read books?**

Alec, what's your favourite thing to do? =D

No, I read toasters. *opens closet* Yes I read books!  
_Spend time with Magnus._ You just couldn't leave off the "spend time with" could you?

**malec 4 eva  
I'm pretty sure fanfiction is determined not to let me review this story. I  
think I've reviewed the last, like, 4 chapters and none of them showed up.  
Anyway, ON TO THE QUESTIONS!**

Simon (you're still here, right?): How did you manage to get here? Did you  
bribe someone? Because it's hard to believe that ANYONE still likes you after  
CoFA.

Magnus: Have you ever heard of the band Cinema Bizarre? Do you like them? If  
you haven't, look them up and tell me who you think is the hottest member :D  
And Alec is NOT allowed to get mad!

Alec: When are you going to tell Mags about the *ahem* *whispers to Alec* the  
Camille thing?

_Two out of three people voted for me on the poll on PBN's page._  
Ummm… None of them. I can't even tell if they're male or female…  
_I-I don't know alright! _What? Tell me what?_ Nothing love._ I'm not happy about this._ We'll discuss this later._

**CitrusObsessed  
You know what? Simon, you are REALLY awkward around girls! Like, even though  
you've got two drooling after you, you're still AWKWARD! IT'S SO FUCKING  
ANNOYING!**

Oh.. I feel like a bitch now... Sorry Simon, I actually like you. You, Magnus,  
Alec, Isabelle, Chairman Meow... Thats kinda it... But anyway, I'm in a pissy  
mood and felt the need to shout at someone... :L

SO! Onto ma questiooooons :)

1. What. The. Fuck. Is in PBN's closet? (I was totally thinking 'whips and  
handcuffs' when I wrote this... God I'm perverted...)

2. Jace 'accidentally' pushes Magnus off a cliff. Alec, what do you do?

3. For Simon (cause I still feel bad...) What is a) The current name of your  
band and b) Your all time favourite video game?

OKAY THANKS! ILLAYZ :D

_It isn't my fault!_  
Death. _Destruction._ _Chains_ Pft, babies, all it is is ALL of my favorite characters.   
_Beat Jace sencless then when Magnus magics himself back let him beat Jace up too.  
__I think it's still Melinium Lint but I'm not really sure… and my fave game is Black OPS_

**StevieRae2011  
OMG, I love u all! Even Simon *cough*not really*cough*. Anywho, I have  
questions! Aren't u excited? (Yes, all 3 of u have to aswer that b4 the real  
questions begin!)**

1) Alec, how does someone becom ur parabatai?

2) Simon, u realize u'd've had a chance with Clary if u hadn't waited so long  
to tell her u love her, right?

3) **Magnus****, ur the most amazing of them all. How would u feel if i told u my  
friends started a fan war, ****Dumbledore**** or Magnus, and i was slowly getting some  
of my undecided friends to pick u?**

4) Simon, who would u pick in that situation? (Alec, ur too biased to ask.

5) All of u, next time someone says ur grouchy, say "I'm not grouchy! I'm a  
glistening diamond in th black sea of hopelessness, Can u promise me that. (If  
they don't, PBN, throw the in the closet plz?)

6) Magnus, would u rather be referred to as Special Bananas or Special  
Crackers?

7) Alec, same question.

8) Simon, same question.

Okay, that's it. Hug me goodbye! All except Simon who can't touch me! I'm so  
conflicted, i don't like Simon, yet i am bound by my honor to love any vampyre  
who is not completely evil? (Yes, all of u answer that too!) That's all!  
Aren't u sad? (u no the drill for supposedly **rhetorical questions****).**

No, I'm dreading this…_ I agree with Magnus._ _Meh._  
1)_ It is a secret ceremony.  
2) Yes but I don't care. I love Isabelle.  
_3) That's lovely but why? PBN made a poll on facebook but I don't see the point. Cause you would so totally PWN Dumbledore! *facepalm*  
4)_Magnus, cause he scares me…_  
5) Umm…No._ I'm always grouchy so people don't tend to notice._ *sings* My little emo._ Will you stop that?_ No.  _I'll try to remember that…_  
6) Um, neither. But if I HAD to choose I would say special bananas. ;)  
7) _Crackers?  
_8) _I'll go with special crackers  
__*hugs*_*hugs* I really hate you PBN.  
_What are we answering?__ Like I know._ How the weather is in Zimbabwe. Maaaaaagieeee. Oh God, not you too! Yes, me too. You should be nicer to the reviewers. DX  
Actually, I'm quite happy you're gone. *death glare* I meantto say YES!_Me too..*silently praying to not be locked in the closet* __I am too._

**MM  
It is I the oh-so-famuse MM!h Ahame, anyhow how... I love these kinda tings  
even if I'm such a jerk about the gramer and spelling crap...but thats a  
defrint story! anyhow, first is Simon again,**

1: If you were apokemon what type would you be?

2: Do you feel bad about saying you did the nasty with clarys mom in Book 1?  
(even thoug you did'nt)

3: How did it felt to be turned into a rat?

4: Did you some people pair you up with Jace? How do you feel about that?

5: Have you read the Cronicles of Vladimar Todd? His dad was a bitch ;( -glups  
vlad- Anyhow...

6: What is your fav band and color?

**Magnus******

1: If I can fin a cool way to switch the letters in your name can I call you  
by that name?

2: Were you born in glitter?

3: How many times do you shampoo your hair? once or twice? (I do twice each  
other day kees in the shine)

4: Do you ever had the feeling(or do) cross dress? I think you'll make a damn  
hot fine female ;D

5: Do you like the rain? (love it)

6: Can you burn all the stupied Twilight people? I hate them!

7: Whos better in bed you or Alce?

Alce

1: Why do you seem like a jerk? still love ya!

2: Who would you be if you had achoice?(Can't be yourself or Magnus)

3: Do you like Cookies? How about Ramen?

4: Do you read/watch Naruto? Jif so)

5: Would you date the chiken ass man? (Sasuke?)

6: Who do you dislike more: kristen stewert or robert paterson? (or both)

7: Who do think would win? Simon or **Edward Cullen****? againts each other?**

8: Do yu wan't a cookie?

High fives to all three

:D Take cear!

_1.: Ho-oh cause it pwns._Oh the irony. _Shut up glitter boy!_ No way pseudo vamp. Both of you shut up. Magnus, go stand in the corner till it's your turn.  
_2: Huh?_ In City of Bones when in Pandemonium Clary is zoned out and you say, "I wanted to tell _you_ that lately _I've been cross-dressing_. Also, I'm _sleeping with your___mom. I _thought you should know_." _Oh, no cause I was just saying it to see if she was paying attention. I honestly had forgotten about it.  
3: It sucked.  
4: WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING! _*pulls one up* _*reads fic* W-Why? We practially HATE eachother…WHY? *twitch*  
5: No…*still twitching*  
6: Mine of course and I guess brown.  
_1: No. I am perfectly happy with my magnificent name.  
2: No, you couldn't even buy glitter when I was born.  
3: Twice if you absolutely must know.  
4: No, I do not and will not crossdress. _Not that you're far from it already. _No one asked you. Simon, corner, now.  
5: Only if I have an umbrella. Otherwise it just ruins my make up. _*cough*girl*cough* _Alec dear, I think you need to be shown again that I am in fact NOT a girl. Hey! Not during Q&A time! Fun sucker.  
6: If I could I would.  I'm workin on it actually! XD  
7: Again with the personal questions! I have permission not to answer these so :P _Reeeaaal mature Magnus._ I never once claimed to be mature. Everyone knows you're the adult of this relationship! _sadly…  
1:Because I don't like talking.  
2: Um…I don't want to be someone else. _Answer the question Alec or I'm locking Magnus in the closet and you have to cuddle ME tonight. _Jace, cause he's a friggin ninja.  
3: I love cookies and ramen. Unless Isabelle cooked them. Then I won't touch them…  
4: No, but Max did… _*hugs Alec* Don't cry! You have closet immunity until the next chapater is up if you don't cry! _*stops crying*  
5: Who?  
6: I hate them both equally.  
7: Definatley Simon. At least he doesn't sparkle. _What's that supposed to mean? _Not you honey. You sparkle in a way that is amazingly you. _Nice save. *kisses Alec*  
_8: Yes please…._

**RozaIvashkov1452  
Simon I was really hoping you'd be the cool one... oh well, I'll go become a  
downworlder some other way. I have my sources *shifts eyes back and forth.* As  
for the other two, how was your trip around the world?**

It was amazing. _Veeery interesting…_

**MM  
MM here! I havelots of questions for Simon... yay!**

So the firstone is: What type of Aime do you like?

2: Have yu watched hellsing?

(if so)

3: wouldyou be scared of Alucard (has gun point to face) or the genarel? (i  
would pick Alu-chan ._. he is oh so scarry...)

4: what is your opinoin about the series called (the darkest powers?)

5: Besides seeing your loveones off and feeing oh so emo about it whats the  
good thing about being a vampire? (dont make up exussesor I'll send Alucard  
after you) he doest like other vaps unless if he makesthem

6: would you realy do it with clerys mom in book one like you proclae that you  
did?

whewh xD off to magnus

1: Whats your type of cookies? and can i get a high five from you? xD (I dont  
do hugs)

2: Do you watch Naruto?

(if so yes)

3: Do you think that sauce-gay is beeing to much of a bitch to ammidt his true  
feelings for the team (hoes) to go back for?

4: whatsyour opinon on Sakura aruno? (:D i would do many sexual things to her)

5(faveor) when the next time you and ;) alce do eet can i video tape it? and  
keep it for my yaoi stash?

6: how tight are you with joeclyen?

7: how do you feel like if someone through a big huge party gust for you and  
alce with alots of "toys" and cool stuff?

Alce

high five! :D :3 ... -gives cookie- you look pretty...if you could pick wich  
would you do? dunk or dont dunk your cookie into a glassof milk?

and reviwing on a keybored phone is quit hard to do! xD lol

_I like ones like Bleach.  
2: No.  
3: Who?  
4: I don't know what it's about…  
5: I feel kinda like a ninja at times cause I don't make noise unless I want to most the time.  
6: NO! She's like a second mom!  
_1: Chocolate Chip and here. *high fives*  
2: No.  
3: What?  
4: Who?  
5:NO!  
6: I rarely speak to her.  
7: A little creeped out…  
_*returns high five* *accepts cookie* Um, thanks? Don't dunk._

**Simonlover  
Are you SURE? Cause I'd be a good second choice. Just consider it. Anyways,  
for ****Magnus****, I just wanna know what would happen if all the glitter in the  
world disappeared?**

For Simon, MARRY ME?

For Alec, Your boyfriend is hot.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Great, now he's passed out._  
No, sorry.  
_*still trying to awake said boyfriend* I know. And he is MY boyfriend. MINE!_

**Bookworm0220  
Hi again :)**

I'm not one of those people am I? I hope not!

do you guys prefer texing or calling?

(personally I hate talking over the phone.)

Texting _Texting __It depends on who I'm talking to._


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but the state I'm in was devastated by storms. The county I live in was hit by several tornados. We haven't had power so I haven't been able to update. Please pray for Alabama because we are in bad shape. I've seen metal that was sliced like it was with a laser but it was done by a tree limb. Houses were flattened, cars crushed, over 200 people were killed. There has been so much damage done here it is unbelievable. So, if you pray then pray for people in Alabama. But I do apologize to my readers. These have been typed for days but no internet.  
Now, Here's Magnus, Alec, and Simon.

**HPJellicleCat  
For everyone - do you get jealous easily? When it comes to your partner, I  
mean.**

For Alec - what would you say if your FAVOURITE thing about **Magnus****?**

For Magnus - what would you do if Jace walked in on you and Alec...ahem,  
'having fun'?

Normally, no. But I did with Alec. _Yes, have you not read CoFA?__ No.  
__That he isn't afraid of anything._  
Nothing… 

**FrenchKissOfMandM  
Lol, so Maggie (now I'm just being mean)**

So, I like someone but he has a girlfriend, bu I'm pretty sure he doesn't like  
her much anymore. What should I do?

*glare* I don't know. Why would you ask me?

**CitrusObsessed  
Oh. Em. Gee. Heres my questions:**

All three of you -

1. Okay, I have 'AMF' written on my special 'broken' ping-pong bat (written  
by HPJellicleCat actually, so blame her ;D) for some reason, but I forgot what  
it stood for, so what do you reckon those three letters stand for? Oh, and be  
creative!

2. Do you like **Pirates of the Caribbean****? If so, do you like 'Captain' (*wink*)  
****Jack Sparrow****? Oh, and do you find said pirate irresistably sexy in his  
guyliner? (And don't go all 'Alec/Magnus is the only man I find sexy.' on me.  
And don't worry Simon, even if you say you do, I promise that PBN will throw  
anyone in her closet that teases you :D)**

Okies, thanks hunnies :)

A magical frog. _I don't know. Initials? __American Musical Family?_  
Yes and yes. _What's Pirates of the Caribbean? __Yes I like it but no! _

**StevieRae2011  
Ur SOOOOOOOOOO mean! I'm not too sure what i wanted u to answer anyway.  
Questions:**

1) Simon, can you go die in a ditch? You're soooo irritating!

2) Alec and **Magnus****, don't u agree?**

3)Simon, are you sad that Jordan is back? (If he's not, disregard it. i just  
heard it somewhere...)

4) Alec, if you and magnus decide to adopt, what are some physical features  
you'd be looking for?

5) Magnus, have you ever actually loved anyone before Alec?

That's it mean people. I still love you guys (excluding Simon).

WHAT do you mean?  
1)_No. I refuse.  
_2)No, in 100 or so years, we'll be all that's left. _Nah, it would upset Izz to much._  
_3)Nah, he's cool.  
__4)Ummm, I-I don't know._  
5)No.

**Simonlover  
Oh, almost forgot again. Simon, can I at least have a hug? Please? It's the  
least you can do for rejecting me. Oh, and P.S. Can we hang out sometime? We  
can eat cupcakes. Or, cupcakes and blood. Like having a ****tea party****. Or Blood  
and cupcake party.**

Oh, and **Magnus****, sorry about the glitter thing.**

*Crosses her fingers that Magnus doesn't re-faint*

_Sure, I guess. *hugs* Okay._  
You're forgiven. For now… -_-

**hey guys. thanks for answering my questions and all. here's another round...**

simon, i wanna tell you that i love you and as proof of my love, if i give you  
my blood would you drink it? (i'm perfectly healthy by the way and judging  
from the mosquitoes that bite me every night, i dare say i taste good too.)

magnus, how do you feel about simon killing you're mom in CoFA? (not exactly  
your mom but you are called Lilith's children so...)

alec and magnus, what would you choose: Alec becomes an immortal too or **Magnus****  
becomes mortal (still with warlock powers)? so y'know, you can grow old  
together...**

_No. That's kinda creepy…_  
She isn't my mother. Well, wasn't. And honestly, I'm glad he did it. Because that would have caused yet ANOTHER war.  
_I want to become immortal. _No.

**MM ()  
-face palms- Omg so sorry! Please Ingore the qustions I asked... Oh and...  
Simon your freaking cute!**

**Magnus**** I sooo waana be yur friend :D kinda reminds me of thisone song called  
"Gay boyfriend"**

Alce :P you're too cool for hugs sooo here -gives him a Magnus plush- don't  
ask kay? :x if you be mean to it... .3. it will hurt you in a way that the  
Real Magnus knows how to hurt you. ;) *hint hint*

oh and You guys should look up hellsing...Simon you'll love it!

_Thanks?_  
I'll pass.  
It's Alec. A-l-E-c. Um… That's kind of creepy…  
I have better things to do. _Hellsing?_ _Okay. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Team ****Jem**** Carstairs  
This is for all of you to answer: what's the thing you regret most? Also, PBN  
promised me a hug from ****Magnus****, I believe. *holds out arms***

I regret nothing. _For treating Magnus like crap.__ Going to Magnus's party.  
_What right do you have to tell people they can hug me? Do it Magnus! DO IT NOW!  Fine. *hugs* Now, you aren't allowed to kill Jem in your fic City of Clockwork. Which is awesome everyone!

**Broken Memories ()  
Hello, dearies. Let's get started, shall we?**

To Alec: Will you ever start dressing in leather and glitter like **Magnus****? (You  
could pull it off nicely, I think.)**

To Simon: Do you hate being told you resemble **Edward Cullen****? I mean, c'mon  
sweetheart! You're a vampire that walks in the sun, drinks animal blood, and  
is stuck in a ****love triangle****!**

To the magnificent glitter prince himself, Magnus: What's your favorite thing  
about the **21st century**** besides Alec (not that he isn't amazing.)**

Trust me, I'm praying for the people in Alabama, since I live in Mississippi.  
Update soon!

_No, never.  
__Yes I do. I do NOT sparkle! _  
Glitter.  
Thank you!

**StevieRae2011  
I'm sorry Simon... To tell you the truth i'm only being so mean because i'm  
actually starting to warm up to you so that i don't hate you anymore...  
Question time!**

1) Simon, when did you actually give up on Clary?

2) Simon, do you forgive me for being so mean?

3) Alec, did you actually ever love Jace or did you just like him cuz he was  
safe?

4) **Magnus****, how many pets have you ever had?**

That's all! Love you guys! See, i'm not saying excluding Simon...

1) _'m not really sure  
2) Yes.  
__3) I'm not sure. But now I just love him as a brother.  
_4) No more than 20. I've never been into pets.

**Simonlover  
Great! We can meet on my birthday. It's the 17th. I'll be 14.**

_Okay…_

**SplotchedInk13  
If Jace was gay...would you go out with him?**

No.

**FrenchKissOfMandM  
Dx Well then! I'm evening hated by my favorite character! (life is not my  
best friend...) but here, questions:**

Alec: say you never kissed **Magnus**** in frontbof everyone, where do you BOTH  
think you would be now?**

Magnus: ( I didn't all you Maggie :D!) is it okay for me love Camille some?  
Cuz no matter what, I hate her. I do like her a little...

Simon: So... Wanna play Zelda? Or **Mortal Kombat****?**

_Very unhappy. _Probably the same, forcing myself to ignore every one of Alec's calls.  
I don't care.  
_Sure._

**Immortal42  
I feel like asking questions, even though I haven't since one of the really  
early chapters...**

Okay, don't worry I won't ask any of you for a hug. Relieved?

Let's see...

All of you, if you were giving yourself an interview, what would you ask, and  
what would the answer be? Do you liek giraffes? What's your favorite number?  
Do all these random questions annoy you? (Be honest!)

Simon, why do you love Isabelle more?

**Magnus****, when did you become obsesses with glitter? And why?**

Alec, how would you describe your own personality?

Of course. _yes. __Heck yeah._

How did you get so Awesome? I just am. _How did you get lucky enough for Magnus to want you? No clue. __Why are you even still in the band? It's fun I guess._  
Well I don't dislike them. _Never thought about it. __Yeah, they're cool I guess._  
I don't have one. _Why would I have a favorite number? __I can't pick one. There are infinite possibilities after all._  
Yes. _Yeah. __Nah.  
__*glare* __*terrified* Because she is wonderful in every way. _You do know he can't actually do anything to cause you harm right? _Yeah, but he is still scary._  
I don't remember and because I like it.  
_In the words of PBN, all emo and whatnot._ *all teary* Alec's quoting me? It's like a dream come true…


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone that likes this give a great big thanks to ka-squiggle cause fanfics won't let me log in for some reason so she is the one who uploaded. Oh and she has a Malec fic. *hint hint*

**HPJellicleCat  
Well, my friend, it's been a while. =)**

**Magnus**** - choose: Alec or glitter? (I'msofuckingevil,bowdowntomeeeee.)**

Alec - your reaction to his answer? ;)

Simon - are you glad that you got turned into a vampire?

*looks from jar of glitter in hand to Alec* Um… *drops glitter* Alec. *Hugs Alec* *films hot make out scene*  
_*still making out with Magnus* _Still fliming* _*twitching in corner*  
No. I'm gonna be 16 forever. _*sings Young Forever by The Ready Set* _*Throws Death Note box set at PBN's head*_

**Immortal42  
Ha, ha, I love the self interviews. Very awesome. Okay, more questions, cause  
this is fun.**

All of you, how would you describe Jace in one word? What famous person would  
you compare yourself to?

Alec, do you like Church or Chairman Meow better?

**Magnus****, what would you do if Alec started dressing like you? (Not that I want  
him to.)**

Okay, Simon, no more Isabelle questions (though it is tempting). How about...  
what's your favorite thing about Clary?

Troubled. _Jace. __Dick. _*bursts out in laughter* Read that as a sentence!  
_Church._  
I would ask him who he was and what he did with My Alec.  
_I don't know. I guess she's easy to talk to._

**Team ****Jem**** Carstairs  
Yay! A hug! My life is complete again! So ****Magnus****, have you ever dated a  
mundane? Do you want to? *wink* And PBN: thanks for telling people about my  
story. Maybe they'll review. I swear I won't kill Jem, I love him too much.**

No and hell no. I love my Alec!  
No prob! I hope. They all need to run, well, click as fast as they can to read it. It is awesomesauce FTW! And good. If you did I'd have to find you… *glare*

**Simonlover  
I know! It's awesome. So, ****Magnus****, can you and Simon and Alec and Clary and  
Jace and ****Izzy**** come and visit me?**

P.S. Magnus, what's you favorite part about glitter?

No. The glitter part.

**lindseylulu411  
oh maaaaaaaagnuuuuuuusss! i hav sum questions for youuuu!**

1)what should i do when the kids at school call me weird or anything along  
those lines?

2)i need to know this: if i hitch-hike from california to new york will that  
be enough to drink out of the mortal cup? (i asked izzy the same question)

3)what do u like the most about jace? (plz dont say clary/alec/isabelle/any  
other person you both know)

well thats pretty much it. btw, if u answer #2 no, im gunna do it anyway to  
prove u wrong

1) Ignore them. I either laugh at them or thank them. Or like Magnus said, ignore them.  
2)I don't know but I highly doubt it.  
3) If I absoutly had to pick one thing I liked about him I would say sarcasam.

**hiya! so just wonderin, why doesn't PBN mention my name? just noticed... oh  
well.**

i do hope you're ok now, PBN. praying for you all.

here are the questions:

magnus and alec: do you watch glee? if so, what are your thoughts about  
Klaine? (Kurt and Blaine)

simon: are maia and jordan dating now? and do you ever think that izzy only  
dated you since you're a downworlder now?

love you guys!

Because I'm to lazy to check who I'm answering… Yes, I'm THAT lazy…lol  
Everyone I know is but there are parts where it's still bad and thank you…  
Yes and I loooove them. _Is that the show you watch where the people run around singing all the time? _Yes dear…  
_I think so. And yes I do still think that. _

Come on peoples! Even if it's weird questions like boxers or briefs send 'em in! I know you all just wanna know what they have to say. *whispers* If you want to ask any of the other questions I'll make Alec or Simon text them… 


	16. Final Chapter

**HPJellicleCat  
Do you wish that unicorns were real?**

I think that people are all rainbow inside. What do you think?

They are. _But they are endangered._  
Yes! Let out you inner colours! *looks at Alec* _No._

**Immortal42  
Hey, you skipped one of my questions! Is there a reason, or did you forget?**

Hmm, more questions...

Everyone, what's the first thing that comes to mind when I say elephant? How  
about when I say cell phone? When I say music? What's your favorite kind of  
music? What's your favorite kind of food? (Simon, for you, what was your  
favorite food before you got turned?) How about your favorite kind of tree? Do  
you prefer it when I ask these questions directed at all of you, or when I ask  
personal questions?

_Sorry, I force them to anse=wer these late at night so I'm usually tired. If you re send me the question by review I'll make sure It's answered!_  
Big. _Grey. __Dumbo._  
Text. _Rat Simon. __*glares at Alec* When Valentine kidnapped me._  
Songs. _Mom. __MY band.  
_Pop. _I don't really have time for music. _*horrified* _Rock._  
I don't really have a favorite. _Anything Izz doesn't cook. __That borsht that I mentioned in CoFA._  
I don't have one. _Same. __The ones not used to make crosses._  
I prefer not at all. *opens closet slightly* All at once! _Yeah. __All at once.  
_

**Team ****Jem**** Carstairs  
Dear Magnus: As a warlock, how do you feel about ****Harry Potter****? Simon,  
****Twilight****?**

Is that the gay people that yell things and shoot "magic" out of a stick? _Yes._ They're pathetic, I can do things without thinking that they need a little stick and years of school to maybe do!  
_Fail. Oh, and Magnus,I'm pretty sure you lost the right to call people gay when you started wearing rainbow pants and glitter. _You're just jealous.

**PurpleInkFlows0220  
If your freind told you how they'd kill someone would you be disterbed and  
recosider your freindship?...because I am...**

**If my 8 year old sister came up and kicked you in the shin what would you do? (it's a  
sign she likes you. She does it to all my guy freinds lol.)**

Keep in mind I'm dating a Shadowhunter. I hear about death all the time. Unless they were actually planning on killing said person. If that's the case, tell a therapist.  
I would probably pin her to a wall and leave.

**TacosNotDrugs**

I just read that WHOLE THING... XD

Dear Magnus,  
First of all: YOU ARE FRIGGIN' EPIC! And hot, but don't worry Alec, I'm bi and  
lean towards girls, so don't worry! Or hate me... 'Cause Magnus would NOT love  
me like ever. Mainly because I stalk both of you.

Anywho~ I have a gay brother, and he and his boyfriend are moving out. His  
boyfriend is ironically called Jase, but has Magnus's persona, while my  
brother has Alec's persona. What should I do as a going away president? ANSWER  
OR MY STALKING WILL INCREASE!

Dear Simon,

You are awesome. AWESOME I SAY! Do you want to join my "Jace Wayland Sucks"  
army?

Dear Alec,

I don't know what you see in Jase- I mean Jace... Sorry, I get confused. Oh,  
and by the way, do you want the underwear I stole from you back? And should I  
put your normal clothes back instead of the dress i put in there? Magnus, I  
agree that wadrobe is DRAB... Even though black is one of my favorite  
colors... XD

I don't know? A coffee pot?  
_Um… I'll pass since he kinda saved my life and all.__  
I only see him as a brother. Yes! Again, yes!  
_I know, it's a shame…

ATTENTION READERS! THIS IS THE !LAST! CHAPTER OF ASK MAGNUS! DO NOT SEND IN QUESTIONS! THEY WILL NOT BE ANSWERED! I AM SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE BUT I AM DONE WITH THIS FIC. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. 


End file.
